


89AM gets her Combat Connie

by Chromite



Series: Combat Connies [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Combat Connies, F/F, First Meeting, Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Title says it all.





	89AM gets her Combat Connie

**Author's Note:**

> the first story I wrote for the AU, before the guidelines were created.

>Amethyst, facet 254, cut 89AM, grinned with glee.   
>Today was the day her very own Combat Connie would be finished and given to her!  
>89AM thought back to when the program was first announced.  
>The Diamonds marveled at the feats a normal human girl was capable of. With the consent of Pi-, of Steven, the girl named Connie, and two humans she called her "Parents", the Diamonds were allowed to take samples of her blood to create a new line of gems.  
>She remembered seeing what the girl had been capable of, and getting excited. Such a small frame, yet it housed such power. 89AM knew she had to have one.  
>She remembered the first step in the process: A light gem scraping. That had been painful, but the healing essence of Pi-, of Steven's fountain had fixed her gem up after every scrape.  
>89AM was informed the flakes would be used in the creation of her Combat Connie, something she was curious about but didn't question.  
>The door to her room slid open, a purple figure walked in. There she was, her own Combat Connie  
>89AM stared in awe, she looked exactly like the young girl had, except she matched the hue of an Amethyst. A gem was prominently displayed on her left arm, a mirror of 89AM's gem placement on her right arm.   
>the Amethyst asked the girl "Do you know why you're here, and what you're for?"  
>The Combat Connie smiled "Of course I do, you're my new partner, I'm here to help you fight, and to help you relax when you aren't fighting."  
>89AM grinned. "You're for more than that, me and you? I want us to be friends. Is that okay with you?"  
>"Of course it's okay with me!" The Combat Connie answered enthusiastically.  
>89AM laughed and pulled the girl into a hug, the pair spinning around. Their gems glowed in unison as they spun around in their embrace.  
>Their bodies finished merging, the new being stood there, looking similar to a normal Amethyst, but half a body taller, with a slightly larger nose, longer hair, and a thinner frame.  
>"This is amazing!" The fusion thought, "It worked, it really worked, we're together!"  
>The fusion sighed in contentment and laid down on the nearby sofa. She'd think of a name for herself later. Right now, she wanted to relax and get used to her body.   
>She dozed off, having dreams of all the future adventures she'd get into, as a fusion and as her base components.


End file.
